Jasonas Xi Britannia
A version of Maximillion Vi Britannia used by Whyntir and WWII Historian on fanfiction.net, unlike the original Maximillion he doesn't have Seitz following him around, instead he has Richard following him around Biography Youth Maximillion's family came to prominance when Max's mother: Triana Xi Britannia, once a distant descended relative of the original Kings and Queens of England became Consort to Charles Zi Britannia, Maximillion unlike the rest of his siblings didn't take his rank for granted and spent most of his youth becoming close friends with the high ranked members of the Empire. A number of these were Richard Leo and Trey Mactíre Nathdrack, two of them whom are heir to the Teyrna of Britannia. Teen Years Within his teen years, Maximillion aided in the invasion of Asia as part of Operation "I Asia" or Invasion Asia, it was spent with Maximillion taking two areas. Personality and Traits Maximillion is very Pro-Britannia and essentially he believes in superiotity through those whom earn it and not through Birthright, at times he even points out that he doesn't despise the current Britannia yet doesn't like it either, Maximillion sees the discrimination of the Numbers as a weakness on their military and if removed would allow Britannia to grow stronger than they could ever have dreamed of. Concerning the Betrayal of his brother: Alexander si Britannia, Maximillion points out that if he hates Britannia so much he should just kill himself and save Maximillion the trouble of wasting time and resources, Maximillion sees Alex as fighting against himself and his true nature, using his head unlike Maximillion whom follows his Heart. Relationships Britannian Royal Family Charles zi Britannia Like all of his sons, Charles keeps them distant as he works on the Ragnarok Connection to allow him to slay God, however Charles sees something of himself in Maximillion and has allowed the 11th Prince time in his company to get to know him better causing much impress in the Imperial Court. Odysseus eu Britannia Like with all his siblings, Odysseus tries to act friendly to Max whom accepts his odd friendship with a weary nod every now and then, Max's greatest suprise is when Odysseus agrees with Max on certain interlectual subjects. Guinevere su Britannia Maximillion sees Guinevere as a snobby and arrogant arestocrat, Maximillion has confused her on more than one ocassion due to the subject in which they were speaking, one of Max's counters to her arguments are that he'd "place her (Guinevere) on the battlefield if she didn't shut up". Schniezel el Britannia Maximillion and Schniezel are essentially two halves of the same Coin, Maximillion is controled however on the battlefield he is a "Blight" - near unstopable as a Beserker and Relentless, Schneizel however never offically, at present, has been seen to step inside of a Knightmare while Maximillion is more oftenly inside of a Knightmare. Max and Schniezel have been known to converse on many subjects, amongst them are human nature and the Emperor's personal plans, Schniezel is the only one whom Max grudgingly accepts commands from. Cornelia li Britannia Maximillion has respect for Cornelia earlier on in the serise however that later adapts into contempt as Cornelia fails again and again to defeat Zero, his respect is all but used up once he confirms that Zero actually defeated Cornelia in actual combat, Max is displeased on Cornelia finding out about the ideas concerning Geass. Max's main goal on that field is to use his conections to find Cornelia and either ensure her secrecy or silence her, knowing this, V.V. plans to use this against Cornelia whom is looking into the Geass Directorate. Clovis la Britannia During his youth he was very friendly with his brother Clovis, Max even went as far as to prenounce Clovis as the Governer of Area 11 and feels slightly responsible for Clovis' death, Maximillion has made it his intent to put down Rebellions where they spring up. Euphemia li Britannia Max considers her death a necessity, seeing her as weak and also weakened Lelouch alongside Nunnally when they were younger, Max believes that is Lelouch had never been near Euphemia and Nunnally he would still be amongst the other Royals. Kali si Britannia Maximillion's sexist attitude comes out with Kali, Max being negative about her very existance as a whole, sees Kali as a person whom is taking up space and supplies. It is known that Max's Knight: Richard, has a negative attitude also when around Kali, making the pair rather dangerous to be around. Alexander si Britannia Maximillion has a rough feeling of Alex's intentions in the near future and keeps Alex distant in the terms of trust, Max has conversed with Alex at great length on the subject of Britannia and how it could be made better in the eyes of the people, Max finds Alex's moves against Britannia rather endearing and that Alex's plans will never get far. Max says that Alex is a "King's Horse" while Max is the "King", the difference between the two is that Max has a higher survival and animal instinct, giving Max a higher priority in battle since Max's style of combat is mind blinding rage. Karine le Britannia Maximillion sees Karine as a known supporter as she enjoys his vicious style of combat, she is a fan of all his battles and Maximillion finds it curious that she is able to follow his tactical and strategic moves, expecially since she has never been on a battlefield herself. Lelouch vi Britannia Maximillion sees potential in Lelouch and would like nothing better than to take the Black Prince under his wing and teach him how to crush the world under foot, Maximillion has the intention to Nunnally vi Britannia Geass Contractors V.V. While not knowing Max personally, V.V. has heard reports about Maximillion on the battlefield and during conversations with Charles, V.V. has recognised Maximillion as a "Young Charles" which Charles at that age fought with the Early Britannian Military and quickly expanded Britannia somewhat before becoming Emperor. Silvaria Silvaria is Maximillion's personal Geass Contractor, an Atlantian Immortal Geass Witch whom descided to avoid her fate be dividing her and her siblings powers into 24 Codes with one being held by C.C. and another by V.V. with A.A. being yet another, Silvaria's power is a thousand times that of the normal Code Bearers and since her powers are genetic it is only possible that her children learn her powers however that is only every 5000 years when her powers are at their fullest which is impossible so long as her powers remain divided. Personal Knights Richard Leo One of the many Knights under Maximillion which he confides in, Richard is among the ranks of Knights whom have the potential of being Max's lover, in stories where Seitz is not apparently a part of he takes the spot of Maximillion's lover. Statistics Victories *Maximillion's Forces were the ones whom single handedly occupied a large portion of Russia from the EU. *Maximillion invaded Japan at Eleven Years Old, it was ironically then renamed Area 11. Stats Hand-to-Hand Combat When it comes to fighting outside a Knightmare Frame it seems that Maximillion is quite the opposite of Lelouch as he had taken on every known physical combat course available to him and seems to have close to a photographic memory by which the speed he has been able to learn and master each of the different fighting styles, he is amazzingly fit and Richard pointed out that among the unnecesary things he has in his Sky Fortress Bathroom and his personal Bathroom at his own Villas, he also has a long yet compact Lap Pool for doing laps up and down in a sense to keep fit. He has a Number of Skills: * Firearms - Maximillion has amazzing aim and it shows with the practice he has done in a Knightmare Frame. * Swordplay - Maximillion most favoured skill is that of the traditional Britannian Sword Duels, he is elegant and beutiful with a blade as he is deadly * Using his Body - Maximillion is as elegant as a cat, strong as the Britannian Lion yet lethal as the Britannian Snake, Maximillion targets the weakest point of a person's body and attacks it until it is disabled or until the person is dying from their wounds. Knightmare Frame Combat When it comes to Knightmare Frame combat, he has inherited his mother's legendary skills with a Knightmare Frame, Maximillion has been seen doing a number of moves that remind the Knights of the Round of Triana Xi Britannia. The Knightmare Frames he has piloted are: *IFX-P01 Tribunal *P-00 Darkness Command and Strategic Skills Maximillion's strategic skills are expected to encompass both Lelouch and Schneizel's own, he either plans ahead or out-thinks his opponents depending on the synario at hand, to add to his own he even has a number of Commander Units or Vehicles that will do everything he commands at the simple request. Commands are see below: *Order of the Judge Knights *The Britannian 8th Aerial Fleet *The Britannian 3rd Naval Fleet *Belatu-Cadros Knights *List of Known Belatu-Cadros and Maximillion connected Experimental/Custom Knightmare Frames *South America *Panama *Gibraltar *Atlantic Armoury Geass Max's Geass is known as the "Infiltration", it is used to invade the mind of the enemy to predict their political or military movements however it blocks out a mass of thoughts on a person's basic life, allowing Max to not lose his Sanity like Mao. In replacement to it being permanantly activated, it instead has a weakness in the sense that it weakens and tires the body, making it almost useless in hand-to-hand combat. Quotes *"Tell me, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like 'One's a person's and one's an animal' or 'One has two legs and one has four'. If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct!" *"In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become the king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me!" *"I'm not gonna have it. I don't know about Schneizel, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself". Soundtrack Maximillion's Soundtrack is "Maximillion" from Valkyria Chronicles. Category:Original Characters